moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignatius Wolfgang
"Don't be afraid to see what you see..." ''-Lord Ambassador Ignatius Maximilian Wolfgang III'' Ignatius Maximilian Wolfgang III is an acting Senator within the Kirin Tor. He is the Chairman of the Senate Committee on Foreign and Domestic Affairs, aswell as the Chairman of the Senate Committee on Trade and Commerce. Ignatius followed his father and grandfather, both four star admirals in the Kul Tiras naval fleet. After completing his training, he graduated as a junior engineer, and naval marine. During the Second War, Ignatius nearly lost his life to the orcish fleets. While on an assault, as ordered by the Lord Admiral to the orcish fleets, he was captured by invaders, badly injured. He was a prisioner of war until the end of the Second war. Wolfgang experienced episodes of torture, and refused an out-of-sequence early repatriation offer. His war wounds left him with lifelong physical limitations. He took a pause from his time in naval fleets as a captain, and moved to Stormwind City for an education. He attended the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences, eventually graduating. He then became a Professor, teaching in engineering, an elective at the Academy. After his several years as a Professor, Wolfgang returned to the military, only soon to retire and join the Kirin Tor. During his time in the Kirin Tor, he served as a magus under various Archmagi, of whom sent him on various assignments, including a time where he traveled to Ironforge to teach gn omes magic. Throughout his time in Dalaran, Wolfgang learned to be an engineer, speak Thalassian, as well as Gnomish. Soon enough, he excelled through the ranks, becoming an Archmage and forming a Archmagi council-senate to focus on the various districts within the city. He served as the president of the council-senate for several years, eventually stepping down to take the position as Chairman of the Senate Comittee on Foreign and Domestic Affairs, as well as Chairman of the Senate Comittee on Trade and Commerce. Early life and military career Formative years and education Ignatius Wolfgang was born in Boralus, Kul Tiras to Admiral Ignatius Maximillian Wolfgang Jr. and Lady Drathera Wilson Wolfgang. His family was a wealthy house f nobility in Kul Tiras, owning many oil refineries and other trade plantations, including seafood, livestock, lumber, grain, and gold plants. He gained a minor education from private tutors, his main focus set on business and military training. He excelled in classes such as history and lore, but was poor in mathematics (which would remain with him even into his career as an engineer). Naval training, first marriage, and Second War assignment Soon beginning to follow the steps of his father and grandfather, Wolfgang attended a private school for naval-military training, of which he gained little engineering skill. He was taught how to operate siege vessels, and was rather fair at it too. He learned from his father, learning quickly. During his time in the fleets, he met a woman there, Jasmine Forber. She was a medic, of whom he fell in love with. They eventually were married, both serving together in the fleets. They had three children, of which were sent to a safe location. Soon enough, during the Second war, Wolfgang was assigned to assault incoming Orcish fleets, aboard the siege vessel "Moonlight". Prisoner of War While assaulting the orcish fleets, Wolfgang and many of his fellow comrades (including his wife) were kidnapped by the invading orcs. Wolfgang individually had his shoulder crushed, and leg sliced while aboard the enemy vessel on his way to the prison. Various comrades of his, died prior to making it to the prison, of which his wife was one. Although badly wounded, his captors refused to treat his injuries, beating and interrogating him to get information; he was given medical care only when the Orcs discovered that his father was an admiral. Ignatius spent six weeks in the hospital while receiving marginal care. By then having lost 50 pounds, in a chest cast, and with his hair turned white. Eventually, during his time in the prison, Wolfgang was put into solitary confinement, where he would remain for two years. During the war, upon his father's promotion to LT. Commander, the orcs offered to have Wolfgang released for propaganda purposes, however Ignatius declined, unless each of his remaining comrades and the rest of the POW's (prisoners of war) were released as well. They would not have it, only planning for more torture to the man. Soon enough, a program of severe torture began on Wolfgang. He was subjected to rope bindings and repeated beatings every two hours, at the same time as he was suffering from dysentery. Further injuries led to the beginning of a suicide attempt, stopped by guards. After four days, Wolfgang made an anti-Alliance propaganda "confession". He has always felt that his statement was dishonorable, but as he later wrote, "I had learned what we all learned over there: Every man has his breaking point. I had reached mine." Altogether, Wolfgang was a prisoner of war of the orcs for five and a half years. He was released towards the end of the Second War. His wartime injuries left Ignatius permanently incapable of raising his arms above his head. Commanding Captain, Liason to the Alliance, and second marriage Soon after his return to Kul Tiras, he met a woman named Nancy Hensley of whom he married after a few months of dating. He returned the military fleets, being promoted to a commanding captain, and also serving as it's liason to the Grand Alliance. In retrospect, he has said that this represented his "real entry into the world of politics and the beginning of my second career as a public servant." From his marriage to Nancy, he gained a large financial bonus. Her father had owned a large alcohol business in Ironforge, which only increased their extreme wealth. He soon later came to find out their were difficulties in their marriage, divorcing Nancy and allowing her legal ownership of the children. Finally, Igantius decided to leave the fleets. His chances of reaching the rank of admiral had been slim due to his injuries, but he left a mark in the fleets, remembered as the hero people believed him to be. He had gained seventeen military awards and decorations, of which he keeps to this day. Entry into politics, and the Kirin Tor In between his pause from the military, Wolfgang had attended the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences, graduating and even teaching as a (mainly) engineering Professor. Upon his resignation from the Academy, Wolfgang had returned to the military. Upon his resignation and retirement from the military, Ignatius joined the Magus Senate, the Kirin Tor. B e started off any old magus, often serving the archmagi (who taught him further) to the best of his ability. Much of his assignments were short-lived and simple, being that his physical condition wasn't so hot. Eventually, while worked in the Kirin Tor, he was 'promoted' to Archmage, forming an archmagi council-senate, of which he served as the Chairman of the Senate Committee on Foreign and Domestic Affairs, aswell as the Chairman of the Senate Committee on Trade and Commerce. He had served as the president of the council-senate for several years, eventually stepping down to take the position as Chairman of the two Comitees. He continues to work in this position, overseeing the Magus Commerce Exchange. As Chairman of the Senate Committee on Foreign and Domestic Affairs, he strives to create treaties and induct peace throughout the many regions. He has made personal treaties with many different organizations, stretching from the Oracles in Northrend, to the Kurenai in Outlands. He sits as an Ambassador to the Kirin Tor in this sense. Cultural and political image Ignatius' personal character has been a dominant feature of his public image. This image includes the military service of both himself and his family, his maverick political persona, his temper, and his admitted problem of occasional ill-considered remarks. He is known for sometimes being prickly and hot-tempered with Senate colleagues, but his relations with his own Senate staff have been more cordial, and have inspired loyalty towards him. Ignatius hold close ties with the gnomes, having taught them in the past, and in turn, learned their racial skill, engineering. He has been endorsed by the High Tinker on several occasions, and assists in anyway he can to reclaim Gnomeregan. He has a high preference of their Democratic government over Stormwind's Monarchy, and seconds in that party under the Magocracy in Dalaran. Foreign Affairs Wolfgang has made clear he wishes peace throughout the worlds, and extends his forgiveness to the orcs for their cruel behavior. He, being the Ambassador for the Kirin Tor, works on a regular basis to make treaties of peace and trade with other organizations. He also works greatly in accord with the Alliance, Kul Tiras and the Gnomes being his primary (political) allies. Marriage Ignatius, being a believer of the Church, says that marriage is meant for the unity between man and woman. He once sponsered a bill to make gay marriage illegal in Dalaran. Abortion Wolfgang is pro-life, despising the act of an abortion. He believes all life is sacred, and that even the smallest child is a person. Death Penalty Ignatius supports the death penalty Illegal Immigration Wolfgang thinks all non-registered persons of the Alliance, should not be allowed in their major cities, and that all bifactional peoples should gather in a sanct uary such as Dalaran City or Shattrath City. Philanthropy and Charity work Ignatius, being a rather wealthy man, makes monthly contributions to the Stormwind City Orphanage, and the Shattrath City Orphanage. And in addition, he occasionaly conducts a temporary adoption, of which he takes care of a child, or teenager for as long as anywhere as a week to a month. He previously founded, which strives to feed poor and homeless people across the worlds. Physical attributes Health Ignatius, although having the (inevitable) health conditions from his time as a POW, is in rather fair condition health-wise. He has a large case of osteo-arthritis, high blood pressure, and cannot place his arms above his head. He has general physical limitations aswell, only able to sprint for a very short time. His memory has worsened over the years, beginning with only simple things (Location of monocle, etc) and excelling to more severe cases of forgetfulness. He has unhealthy lungs from his occasional pipe spokes, making it difficult for him to breathe. Appearance Ignatius gives off the impression, of an educated elderly man with a temper. He stands at a rather high 6'3, also weighing the average weight of any old human. He almost alwa ys has his monocle, and can be seen wearing a different colored suite every day. His suite consists of jett black, silk pants, a long-sleeved white shirt, along with a vest of the color he so chooses. Along with that attire, he would wear ankle-length, hazel boots. His hair is very fine, white as snow, and falls to his shoulders, neatly brushed. He has a finely trimmed, full-face beard which matches his snow white hair. He is known for his few hidden gadgets on him, which he uses in case of an emergency. Seeing him in magely, or more traditionally fit wizards robes are usual. Assassination Attempt One time during Igantius' rule as Senator in Dalaran, while giving a public speech (campaigning for peace) he was shot by a would-be-assasin, missing Wolfgang's heart by less then an inch, the bullet instead piercing his left lung. He began coughing up blood on the scene, and was rushed to "First to your Aid, Medical Clinic" in Dalaran. There, surgery underwent successfully, although, while in surgery, Wolfgang joked, "I hope you all voted for me!" Although they did not, the doctors said. "Today, we're all your supportes, Senator Wolfgang." Although having a successful surgery, It was later determined, that the Ambassador's life had been in serious danger due to rapid blood loss and severe breathing difficulties. He was able to turn the grave situation into a more light-hearted one, though, for when Nancy Hensley came to see him he told her, "Honey, I forgot to duck". He had been the first Kirin Tor Senator to have survived an assassination attempt, his popularity polls rising to around 73%. Additional notes Ignatius is commonly known for his time spent in his old Academy in Stormwind, the Purple Parlor in Dalaran, and the Violet Citadel. He enjoys fine wine, and elegant meals. He occasionally will have a smoke, with an old, hand carved pipe. Title(s) and addressments (T) -Lord Ambassador, Ambassador -Lord Senator, Senator -Archmage -Professor -Lord Chairman -Lord (A) -Lord -Your Excellency -Sir -Any title or name specific addressments, (Ex. "Greetings, Senator Wolfgang.") Means of transportation Wolfgang, having somewhat poor physical quality, travels in his self-built vehicles, or comfortable mounts, including a traveler's tundra mammoth. However, a horse from time to time is seen. Character Classes and Alignment Ignatius' character classes include: Mage, Wizard, Aristocrat, Noble, Politician, Magocrat and Engineer. Category:Human Category:Alliance Mage Category:Alliance Category:Engineer Category:Characters